


Chapter 16 part 2; daisies

by sailo_rjune



Series: hinata-kun one shots [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal, Gay Sex, I Wrote This On My Phone, Love, M/M, Multi, No V3 spoilers, OT3, Smut, Threesome, cum swapping, hinata-kun spoilers, i love these boys, non canon v3, rantaro and shuuichi are freaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailo_rjune/pseuds/sailo_rjune
Summary: Ouma was about to find out why Shuuichi screamed so hard in his room whenever Rantaro was in there.





	Chapter 16 part 2; daisies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juzosuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juzosuke/gifts).



> this is a dirty scene from my fic, 'hinata-kun'
> 
> im writing it out of order bc poetic licence
> 
> happy birthday rantaro amami oct 3 2017 ilysvm
> 
> i hope you like it <3

 

 

 

 

Chapter 16 part 2–  _daisies_

 

 

 

 

_Shuuichi is doing some seriously fucked up shit to Ouma right now._

 

 

In Rantaro’s mind, Shuuichi was currently crudely baptising Ouma into the kind of shit they had been doing together for years.

 

 

Shuuichi had the smaller boy ass up with his face fully planted into a pillow because Ouma was extremely shy about all of this. It was too new.

 

 

 _But it’s **so** **fucking** **hot**_. Ouma was drooling and blushing and grinning his ass off with his face hidden from the other boys.

 

 

Shuuichi was running a vibrator up and down his thighs, along the middle of his ass, and all the way around his raging boner.

 

 

The last nail in Ouma’s proverbial coffin was Shuuichi bending all the way around his back, their skin pressed together while he ran the vibrator all around the tip of his dick. And then he gently brushed Ouma’s hair back and bit his ear while whispering, _“We’re gonna make you come over and over again. We’re gonna ruin you.”_

 

 

Ouma was about to find out why Shuuichi screamed so hard in his room whenever Rantaro was in there.

 

 

Rantaro belatedly realized that he hadn’t been able to do this with Ouma before. **_This_** _kind of shit_.

 

 

He had always been really gentle with smaller boy.

 

 

Rantaro went for it. It was too hot to ignore.

 

 

Twenty minutes later, Rantaro had come all over Ouma’s face and then he pushed it all into the boy's mouth with wide sweeps of his graceful fingers, telling him not to swallow it.

 

 

He and Shuuichi switched places without a word between them while Rantaro effortlessly flipped him over at the same time. Too many things were happening at once. Ouma was one step away from losing his whole damn mind.

 

 

Rantaro was bigger than Shuuichi.

 

 

Like significantly.

 

 

And he wasn’t going slowly.

 

 

He was going faster and deeper than Ouma had ever felt before and it hurt.

 

 

_How is he even still hard right now?_

 

 

Shuuichi had slid under him and placed Ouma’s hand around their dicks. Shuuichi's was hot and covered with oil from being inside of him. Shuuichi wrapped his fingers around Ouma’s hand, moving it slowly up and down their connected lengths. He created this off beat and intricate rhythm that Ouma went wide eyed at.

 

 

Shuuichi craned his head up to whisper to him to _keep doing it just like that_ and that he **_better not come yet_**. Shuuichi waited for Ouma to bring his hand tightly up and around them, watching his violet eyes as he did as he was asked.

 

 

Ouma’s eyes looked almost crystalline to Shuuichi. The shades of purples blended and cut against each other. They were fucking beautiful.

 

 

Suddenly, Shuuichi brought his lips up to Ouma's mouth while pinching both of his nipples, hard. Ouma let out a yelp and immediately let the majority of Rantaro's come fall out into Shuuichi's open mouth against his lips. _Frick_.

 

 

To his surprise, Shuuichi didn't even let him catch his breath, he just kept kissing him deeply with all this come in their mouths.

 

 

_What the actual fuck._

 

 

During this fucked up kiss, Shuuichi was looking up at Rantaro around Ouma's swaying hair and his deep golden eyes were smoldering.

 

 

Rantaro stopped deep inside of Ouma and pulled the boy to the side of Shuuichi's chest by the hair at the back of head. Their kiss parted with a string of his come between their raw lips, all across Shuuichi’s shoulder. He rolled his hips forward and thrusted into Ouma while his face contorted into something absolutely lewd while he looked down at them.

 

 

At this angle it _really_ _hurt_ but Rantaro was already in Ouma’s mouth. He was licking everything up... All of Ouma's saliva, every trace of Shuuichi ...and Rantaro's own come. The taller boy rolled into Ouma again while licking along Shuuichi's shoulder straight to his open mouth.

 

 

Rantaro then lifted Ouma by one leg over his shoulders in this completely awkward position. He leaned back down, bending Ouma in half to fucking _drizzle_ his come straight onto Shuuichi's lips.

 

 

_Oh my **god**._

 

 

The next part was a blur for the smaller boy, honestly Ouma was about to come any second...about to break his promise to Shuuichi.

 

 

Ouma thought Rantaro was going to break him in half.

 

 

And this was because Rantaro started fucking the shit out of him while making out with Shuuichi right next to him. They made it look _so good_. Ouma's eyes rolled back and he started coming everywhere.

 

 

Rantaro pulled out letting Ouma roll onto his back. He held Shuuichi up by his thighs, pressing him back against himself. He bit and licked and sucked Shuuichi's thighs from behind his knees all the way to his dick.

 

 

Rantaro decided that he was going to make Shuuichi come before he fucked him.

 

 

Ouma was watching them intently, lying there beside them & they both knew this. Somehow it made them want to wreck each other even harder. Rantaro was going down on Shuuichi...and fingering him.

 

 

But the black haired boy with the stupidly long matching lashes was evolving into more of an S every single day.

 

 

He grabbed Rantaro by his pale green sweat matted hair, and shoved his dick all the way up into the boy’s throat. Rantaro again thought he was going to die tonight. He did not dislike this new side of Shuuichi at all. Shuuichi did it about seven more times before he fell back down to the mattress, coming all over Rantaro's face.

 

 

Shuuichi was reeling in the feeling of just coming but he still pushed Rantaro onto his back and climbed up over him.  Shuuichi repeated what he had done to Ouma...to Rantaro this time. He was making the taller boy swallow his come before kissing him again.

 

 

Ouma could not do these things to Rantaro. It had never even crossed his mind. In regard to Shuuichi, he was starting to have these weird feelings of jealousy and admiration at the same time.

 

 

After a little while, Shuuichi pushed himself back up. A moment later, Shuuichi was riding Rantaro. And he was being _so loud **, god damn**_. He was doing it so _roughly_.

 

 

And it was true. Shuuichi loved how much it hurt. And he really loved the way Rantaro was looking up at him.

 

 

_Come on…Am I getting you there yet?_

 

 

Shuuichi's thought was not about Rantaro coming. It was about making Rantaro snap. Rantaro snapping ended with Shuuichi coming 100% of the time. Whether or not Rantaro came.

 

 

When he could tell Rantaro was getting close to this point, Shuuichi moved off, and he had to press Rantaro back down by grabbing both his shoulders before turning around to lower himself back down onto his dick... _backwards_.

 

 

Ouma was going wide eyed.

 

 

_You can do it like that?_

 

 

Shuuichi flicked his head towards Ouma and gave him this look like, _'just watch, binch.'_

He even winked.

 

 

Rantaro held Shuuichi by his waist above his hips and the boy was arched beautifully above him. Shuuichi's hair was brushing over his face and every time the boy raised up from slamming himself down, Rantaro could see everything from where he was holding Shuuichi’s small waist to the point where his ass was coming all the way down, taking all of him in, over and over.

 

 

This went on for about thirty seconds before Rantaro actually snapped.

 

 

To be honest he was ready to fuck Shuuichi while stumbling all the way to the showers and then against the wall under the water until Shuuichi told him to fuck off already.

 

 

But this wasn't 'normal' anymore.

 

 

Taking one look at Ouma's enraptured face, he pulled Shuuichi off of him.

 

 

Shuuichi complained but both of them were smiling because they both knew how this went.

 

 

Shuuichi was honestly not sure what Rantaro would do, but he immediately saw where it was going when the boy slid off the bed pulling Shuuichi with him.

 

 

At first they just stood there, Shuuichi's back against Rantaro's chest, bending their necks to kiss each other with this insane deepness.

 

 

Shuuichi had both arms up around Rantaro's neck, fingers running through to grab his hair there. Rantaro had one hand firmly against Shuuichi's hip, even digging his thumb in so much that it hurt both of them. His other hand held Shuuichi's cheek with complete gentleness.

 

 

Both Ouma and Shuuichi know that Rantaro doesn't make a whole lot of noise when he's fucking... But he was moaning into Shuuichi's mouth more than Ouma had ever heard before. And they were just kissing…

 

 

Apparently they weren't just displaying how they fucked tonight... All of it was also showing Ouma how in love they were.

 

 

They had to be mildly conscious about it right?

 

 

They were.

 

 

Rantaro's seemingly 'gentle' hand suddenly went right to the back of Shuuichi's head, forcefully pulling and pushing him until the boy was face down in the mattress in front of him.

 

 

Rantaro held onto one of Shuuichi's arms that had been up around his neck. He gripped it tightly from behind, pulling Shuuichi back until he was fully arched and his head started to tilt up off the bed.

 

 

Shuuichi turned to stare directly at Ouma.

 

 

And then Rantaro began fucking Shuuichi from behind, hard. The whole mattress was rocking violently under Ouma’s small frame.

 

 

_Shuuichi's arm must be in agony._

 

 

But they did this all the time, didn't they? ... _Since when?_ Ouma still didn't know how long they had been doing this. It was something only they knew.

 

 

Shuuichi's dark blush and screams were something Ouma couldn't look away from.

 

 

Would he ever be able to cause Shuuichi to make a face like that?

 

 

What about Rantaro?

 

 

When he looked up, Rantaro had his eyes shut and he was biting his bottom lip so hard that Ouma was afraid it might start bleeding.

 

 

He didn't know what the signal could have been between them, but suddenly Rantaro backed up and twisted Shuuichi while dropping him onto his back at the same time.

 

 

Shuuichi's legs dangled off the edge of the bed and Rantaro was right there, kneeling between them. He was back to blowing Shuuichi. Ouma was sort of in awe. He couldn't believe neither of them had come after all of that.

 

 

Rantaro let Shuuichi thrust up into his mouth as much as he needed until the boy came inside and was panting Rantaro's name with intermittent statements like _"I **might** love you."_ And, _" **maybe** I love you." _

 

 

Rantaro swallowed Shuuichi's load thinking about how he wanted to fuck the real thing out of Shuuichi, and no matter how many nights it took, he'd get it out of him eventually.

 

 

They both knew that the two times when Shuuichi had said it before, their sex got even _rougher_ because of it.

 

 

While Shuuichi was a gasping mess and trying to catch his breath again, Rantaro silently beckoned Ouma to come closer.

 

 

 _"I wanna come inside you."_ He said unabashedly, not breaking eye contact.

 

 

Ouma couldn’t tell what Rantaro was thinking, so he just laid there, staring up at him without coming closer.

 

 

Rantaro said it again while crawling over him. He pushed Ouma so that the boy rolled onto his back underneath him.

 

 

Rantaro moved himself been Ouma’s legs and the boy’s violet eyes were going glassy as he had tears slowly welling up.

 

 

"What's wrong?" Rantaro asked him, softly.

 

 

 _"Nothing... Just come inside me."_ Ouma pulled Rantaro all the way down against his chest.

 

 

Rantaro should have talked it out instead of focusing on his dick for once in his life but apparently Rantaro Amami never learned anything unless Shuuichi verbally beat it into him. After the fact.

 

 

Shuuichi was all blissed out right now though.

 

 

Rantaro picked Ouma up and sat up so the boy was against his chest, straddling him. Lifting Ouma was so easy for him. He didn't like to ever consciously compare them, but it was way easier than doing this with Shuuichi.

 

 

Rantaro held the boy right there with Ouma's lower body firmly pressed to his belly and kissed him sweetly... lightly... quietly speaking between presses of his lips against Ouma’s jaw, making his way down his throat.

 

 

_"Ask me."_

 

 

"Ask you what?"

 

 

_"Ask me if I liked that better."_

 

 

Ouma jerked in his arms and turned away, looking down so Rantaro couldn't see his face.

 

 

Did Rantaro like fucking Shuuichi more than him?  It's not like Ouma didn't want to know and _not saying anything_ was just a stupid defense mechanism wasn't it?

 

 

But what did he expect?

 

 

What did he _ever_ expect. He came into this relationship of his own volition. He _knew_ he'd never have their closeness, even before they all started dating each other.

 

 

 _"Ouma?"_ Rantaro was whispering down to him in concern.

 

 

Ouma turned to press his face into Rantaro’s neck while he rested his head on his shoulder.

 

 

"I don't know." He said too honestly. Too simply. There was a lot underneath this finalized _‘I don’t know.’_

 

 

Rantaro just leaned towards him and said out loud next to his hair that he didn't know either. Then he whispered into Ouma's ear so that Shuuichi couldn't hear it. _"Because I love you, too."_

 

 

It was the first time Ouma had ever heard anyone besides his mothers tell him this. _Bastard. Does he do this shit on purpose?_

 

 

_You charming slutty mother fuck--_

 

 

Rantaro was shutting up even his thoughts with a kiss that took all of his attention. But mostly because Rantaro still had an arm around his ass, holding Ouma firmly against his body.

 

 

Rantaro threw him onto his back underneath him. And then Ouma got the second Rantaro Amami novelty of the night.

 

 

Rantaro was giving him a fucking hickey. Right in the space between his neck and left shoulder. His whole mouth was open and pressed there. He was using his teeth too.

 

 

Ouma didn't even realize how jealous he had been of Shuuichi until now. Shuuichi looked like that constantly, covered in marks from Rantaro.

 

 

To make matters worse, Shuuichi had materialized on his other side and was giving him _another_ hickey at the same time. Ouma would have thrown his hands over his mouth in shock, but each of the other boys had found his hands somewhere along the way of blowing his mind and they were intertwining their fingers with his above his head against the pillow. So his little embarrassed moan ended up echoing off the concrete walls.

 

 

Leaving twin purple bruises on either side of Ouma’s neck, the taller boys sat up to look down at what they had both done to him.

 

 

Then they kept their promise. They were going to make Ouma come over and over until he couldn't walk anymore.

 

 

By the time they carried him to go break the rules and bathe together again, Ouma had bruises everywhere and he was filled and covered with all of their come. He felt like they had wrecked him even more than he thought was possible before tonight.

 

 

It was so different from that night in the showers after they shroomed in the canyon.

 

 

What happened between them tonight was how Ouma officially signed up for getting his ass ruined on a regular basis for the foreseeable future.

 

 

Bizarrely, it made him incredibly happy.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> your comments and kudos mean the world to me <333


End file.
